Un para siempre no significa siempre igual
by Sta Fantasia
Summary: ¿Puede una amistad tan fuerte cómo la de Zick y Elena romperse con el tiempo y los años de separación, cómo cualquier otra? O, por el contrario, ¿la suya evolucionara?


**¡Hola, chikis he vuelto!**

 **Malograda, pero aquí estoy.**

 **Esto es solo un pequeño One Shoots escrito para desahogarme de la tensión del momento...**

 **Porque todos sabemos que Monster Allergy Evolution necesita AL MENOS un momento así entre ambos. ¿Verdad, verdad? Jajaja**

 **Monster Allergy, Monster Allergy Evolution y sus personajes no me pertencen... Sí, siguen sin pertenecerme, que sorpresa tan grande! xD**

* * *

 **— UN PARA SIEMPRE NO SIGNIFICA SIEMPRE IGUAL —**

* * *

Ya estaba, maldita sea, basta ya de sentirse como pez fuera de agua, no ahora, no con él.

— ¿Se puede saber por qué me miras tanto, Zick?

El peli azul parpadeó, sorprendido. Por un momento Elena esperó que se sonrojaría, en cambio el chico se llevó un dedo índice a la mejilla y se la rascó un poco con ella. Solo retrasaba lo inevitable.

— No te miro a ti —contestó simplemente. Podría haber sido más directo, pero demonios, él nunca fue Elena, por mucho que hubiera amado ser tan seguro de si mismo como ella, y hablar de cosas que le calaban tan hondo como eso, le era difícil.

La pelirroja giró su cabeza para ver a su espalda por acto reflejo, para hayarse con el más absoluto vacío. Le devolvió la mirada a su amigo, un poco con el ceño fruncido.

— Zick —paladeó su nombre de forma peligrosa. Realmente estaba tratando de tocar un tema serio, sobre la horrible tensión que notaba entre ambos en los momentos más inesperados. Necesitaba ya aclararlo, estar segura al 100% si eran solo imaginaciones suyas o si realmente... Zick la estaba apartando de él de forma lenta pero asfixiante—, si esto es algun tipo de broma...

— Observarba tus gestos —él terminó por confesar de forma rápida, notando el enfado creciente en su vieja amiga. Supo entonces que lo mejor era andarse sin rodeos, temía que Elena se ofendiera en cuanto entendiera hasta donde quería llegar, pero no podía callar algo que parecía una tontería, pero que pesaba tanto entre ambos—, los analizaba. Solo trato de conocerte.

Elena parpadeó y toda la irritación que pudo haber sentido se esfumó, para que la curiosidad la sustituyera.

— Zick, ya me conociste hace años, eres la persona que más sabe de mí, de hecho —¿para qué negar una verdad tan obvia?

Una tristeza nostálgica que a Elena no le gustó nada, porque supuso que su amigo ya se había acostumbrado a ponerla durante todos sus años de soledad, se posó en los ojos oscuros del peli azul, mientras negaba con la cabeza y desvió el rostro por inercia, totalmente incomodo.

— Conocía a una niña de 10 años —sus palabras, solo esas 7 míseras palabras, pesaron como cemento en los corazones de ambos. Zick, al darse cuenta de que sus ojos no se estaban encontrando con los marrones de Elena, giró su cabeza como un resorte, tanto que hasta se hizo un poco de daño, y así volvió a encontrarse con la mirada de su mejor amiga... No, con la mirada de la adolescente semi desconocida que una vez fue su mejor amiga—. Tú y la Elena que recuerdo no tienen casi nada en común.

Y menos mal que logró contenerse antes de añadir a su confesión "la Elena que me hacía feliz". Era verdad, todos esos años la había añorado, muchísimo. ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Sabía perfectamente bien que la frase "sin ti no soy nada" estaba muy usada, pero en su caso era literal. No fue hasta que conoció a Elena que la vida tuvo sentido para él, alguien se molestaba en arrojar luz en todos los oscuros de su vida y le daba muchas razones de peso para salir de casa, ¡sus aventuras habrían sido dignas de una película...!, pero él perdió sus poderes, ella se mudó y de nuevo se vio solo en su casa, siendo de nuevo el mismo niño "nada" que fue antes de conocerla. Y de repente, cuando ya había perdido la esperanza, cuando estaba comenzando a olvidarla y poco a poco se convertía en únicamente recuerdos que nunca volverían a repetirse, ella llamaba a su puerta. Tan alegre, como si nunca hubiera ocurrido nada malo, tan... adolescente. Si solo hubiera sido su cuerpo lo que cambió, habría estado bien para Zick. Pero el interior de Elena, lo más importante, había sido sustituido por completo también. Ya no había una niña ahí dentro. Y eso al peli azul le dolía mucho más de lo que nadie podría imaginar. Cada vez que "disimuladamente" abria los ojos como platos cuando se daba una accion de la Elena de 18 años que la Elena de 10 no habria hecho nunca ni harta de vino.

Pasaron unos segundos de silencio incomodo entre ambos, en los que Elena estaba en shock por las palabras casi de rechazo de su amigo. Ciertamente habían dolido, por un segundo, pero después en el rostro de la adolescente se dibujó una sonrisa, comprendiendo, mientras observaba a su mejor amigo con ternura.

Claro, a ella nunca le había afectado el cambiar con los años. Después de todo eso era lo más normal y natural del mundo, pero Zick... Él se había pasado años siendo un niño y ahora, de repente, ya no lo era. Muchas veces tendía a olvidar el cambio increíblemente drástico que el subconsciente de su amigo estaba tratando de superar lo mejor que podía.

Justo cuando Zick estaba a punto de soltar un "dime algo, por favor" o algo parecido, pues ya no podía más con la angustia, Elena se acercó a él, mano derecha extendida con la obvia intención de darle un apretón de manos. Zick rápidamente se la aceptó algo dubitativo, por el contrario, Elena, siempre radiante de seguridad, comenzó a zarandearle la mano.

— Elena Patata, estudiante de medicina y guardiana, encantada de conocerte —se presentó con una sonrisa en los labios que sus ojos caramelo también tenían.

Después de un segundo, Zick comprendió lo que quería hacer y también le sonrió, un gran pesó llendose de dentro de él y le apretó la mano a la joven, correspondiéndole mejor el gesto.

— Zick Barrymore, domador que no tiene ni idea de que hacer con su futuro.

Elena rió, todavía tomándole la mano.

— ¿Puedo sugerirle que pase su futuro viviendo aventuras y pateándole el culo a los malos conmigo?

Fue entonces que estuvo seguro de verdad. No importaba cuanto Elena cambiara, no importaba cuantas veces su personalidad mutase con la madurez de los años. Siempre iba a ser su querida Elena. Y ella siempre iba a tener un espacio en su corazón para Ezequiel Zick, tanto si este cambiaba como si no.

— Siempre —aceptó, sin dudarlo un segundo.

Sí, sin duda esta Elena adolescente podía restaurar lo que la que Elena niña se vio obligada a abandonar en su día. Incluso podía mejorarlo.


End file.
